Captain Crash and the beauty queen from mars
by Katrina no Baka
Summary: Edward wants to go Trick-or-Treating. The question is, will the other member's of the Bebop's crew go with her?


Captain Crash and the Beauty Queen from Mars  
By Katrina  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Cowboy BeBop or the song "Captain Crash and the Beauty Queen from Mars," nor did I make any money off this fic. If you did sue me, you'd only get a notebook and some dust bunnies...-_-  
Warnings: Um, if you don't enjoy or celebrate Halloween, you may not want to start reading this fic.  
  
Pairings: Spike and Faye  
  
Notes: "//....//"=lyrics  
Rated: PG  
  
~Fic Start~   
The BeBop landed on the planet Mars. With a heavy sigh, the door opened and 5 figures stepped out into the cheery daylight. "Remind me, why are we on Mars again?"   
  
"Because we need food Faye, that's why," Spike rolled his eyes at her, she was more impatient and snappy than usual, maybe it was that time of the month...   
  
"Edward is hungry," the little orange haired girl looked down at her stomach as it growled.   
  
"Allright allright, it's a good thing we caught that last guy while we were on Jupiter, or else we'd be even hungrier than we are now. Ahem, thanks to someone eating all of our food." Jet looked at Faye and then walked ahead of them in the direction of a store. "we'll meet back here in a few hours." And so, they all went on their merry way.  
  
"Come on Ein!" Edward shouted to the little dog, who was immediately at her heels as she took off down the street. She wandered into a snack store, sort of like the 7-11, and got herself as much food as she could with the Wulongs that Jet had given her on the BeBop. She wandered around the Martian city, looking and touching stuff and generally getting into lots of trouble, then before she knew it, she had found the park. "oooh."  
  
A group of small children looked up at her. "Hi," one of them said. "What's your name?"  
  
"Edward's name is Edward Wong Hau Pepilu Tivrusky IV," she said with a smile. The child looked confused. Edward giggled and pointed to herself. "Edward."  
  
"Oh, hello Edward." The little boy smiled. "My name is Troy, and these are my friends Helen and Charlie. Oh, you have a doggy! What's his name?"  
  
"Ein." Edward looked at the other children while Troy patted Ein. "Um, Troy, what are you and your friends doing with all that stuff?" There was glue and glitter and peices of cloth everywhere, all over the spot where the children sat.p  
"Oh, we're making our costumes for Halloween." Helen smiled at her.  
  
"Would you like to make a costume with us?" Charlie asked.  
  
"What's Halloween?" The children's jaws dropped.  
  
"It's only the best holiday ever!" Troy shouted, though many may disagree with him. "It's where you dress up as whatever you want and you knock on people's doors and say 'Trick or Treat' and they give you candy!" Edward started drooling when she heard the word candy.  
  
"When is Halloween?"   
  
"Tonight." Troy handed her some scissors. "We'll help you make a costume Edward."  
  
~Later, when they all met up again~  
  
"Whooo!!!" Edward jumped on Spike's back as he walked to the BeBop.  
  
"Ahh! Edward! Get off of me!"  
  
Edward giggled and jumped on Jet's back instead. "Carry Edward!"  
  
"What are you wearing?" Faye gave her a strange look. Edward was wearing a mask covered in glitter, and a long cape made of torn fabric.  
  
"Edward wants to go Trick or Treating! Edward needs Candy!!!!" She drooled.  
  
"That was my ear Edward! And stop drooling on me."  
  
"It's Halloween?" Spike glanced at Jet.  
  
"Yeah, the 31st of October." Jet put Edward down inside and went to scope out the groceries he had bought.   
  
"Halloween is for babies," Faye snorted.  
  
Edward hugged Spike and smiled up at him. "Spike will go with Edward Trick or Treating right?"  
  
"Hell no! What if someone sees me? I'm too old for trick or treating."  
  
"Awww...look at that face," Jet smirked. "Why don't you just wear something no one will recognize you in?"  
  
"Because I don't have anything that no one will recognize me in! That's why."  
  
"why don't you borrow some of Faye's makeup and dress like a girl?" Faye burst out laughing, and Jet found a gun pointed at his forehead. "I was kidding Spike."  
  
"I'm NOT going."  
  
"Fine, I'm sure Edward will find someone to go with anyway." Jet smiled.  
  
~a few minutes later~  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this!"  
  
"Oh come on Spike, it's not so bad." Faye snickered as she brushed his hair down and put eyeliner on him.  
  
//Dressed up for a big date//  
  
"Oh yes it is!" He flinched as she put her lipstick on him.  
  
"Jet's going with us, and I'm going to dress up too, we'll all go and embarrass ourselves."  
  
"Hurry up you two! Me and Edward are ready!" Jet called from the room where they watched TV.  
  
"Yeah Hurry!" Edward ran around the BeBop energetically.  
  
Jet adjusted his hat, he was wearing an old costume he had from a Halloween party when he was on the police force. It was a goofy looking Uncle Sam Costume.  
  
//Like Halloween day, but it was fourth of July now//  
  
"Please Faye, can't we just switch costumes?"  
  
"Oh fine you big baby, I'll be the beauty queen…"  
  
Spike heaved a sigh of relief and messed up his hair again and took off the lipstick. He watched her put the make up on herself.  
  
//A car crash with a suitcase and a painted face//  
  
"You know Faye, you're a very pretty woman, sometimes." Spike smirked and walked out to get dressed.  
  
//She was one of a kind//  
  
"hey Spike, why aren't you ready yet?" Jet scowled at him. "At this rate we'll be waiting for you two forever."  
  
"Yeah Forever!" Edward tackled Spike from behind, sending him careening into the wall, then she jumped off his back and started running down the hall.  
  
"Ow! How am I supposed to get ready when that kid keeps annoying the hell out of me?"  
  
Meanwhile, Faye Valentine was thinking about the compliment Spike had given her. Did he really mean it? She wondered. Probably not. "Oh well," she shrugged and slipped into the dress and placed the tiara on her head. "Finished."  
  
//She wears a plastic crown like Cinderella//  
  
She slipped out to wait with Jet and Edward while Spike put his costume on. "Oooh, pretty. Look at all the sparkles!" Edward's eyes got all big and sparkly when she looked at Faye's costume.  
  
"Thanks kid." Faye smiled.  
  
"Um, Faye?" Jet gave her an odd look.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's with the roller skates?"  
  
//And roller skates in bed//  
  
Faye looked down at her feet. "Oh those? Well, I didn't want to be walking around in heels all night and I thought sneakers would look even worse than the skates so.." she smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Oh. Hey Spike, hurry the hell up!"  
  
//He rides a greyhound from his hometown//  
  
"Hold on a minute!" Spike shouted from his room. He adjusted the space helmet and stepped out into the 'living room.'  
  
"Wow, Edward likes Spikey's costume!" Edward giggled and put on her glitter covered mask. "Super Edward, away!" The hyperactive girl made airplane noises as she ran to the hatch of the Bebop.  
  
//When he comes around 'cause they don't let him drive now//  
  
"I hate it when people call me that." Spike frowned and took off the helmet and put on sunglasses then put it back on again.  
  
"That looks weird Spike…sunglasses?"  
  
//Mixed up as a milkshake  
But make no mistake  
Crash is looking like a star//  
  
"Better than those roller-skates."  
  
"Okay kiddo, let's go." Jet opened up the hatch for all of them and the started down the ramp.  
  
"Ahhhh! Whoa!" Faye tried desperately to keep from rolling off the sides of the ramp. Before she fell over though, a strong hand steadied her.  
  
"Hey, be careful." She looked up to see spike looking down at her.  
  
"Thanks Spike." He offered his arm to her for support and they walked/rolled down the ramp together.  
  
//You and me  
We're invincible together//  
  
They walked all around the town trick or treating at every house. At one point, Edward ran ahead and some big teenage boy tried to steal her candy. "Hand over the candy you little-" he stopped when he saw that Edward had taken up a funny looking Martial Arts stance. "What the hell are you doing? Fork over the candy!"  
  
"Edward will not give up Edward's candy to a big fat guy with no costume! Haiiiiiiiii!!!" She flailed about, her arms and legs thrashing in attempts to do moves that she'd watched Spike do over and over again. "Ya!!!!" She kicked him right in his head. "Oops…heh heh…Bye bye!" Edward grabbed her candy and ran all the way back to Spike and the others.  
  
"Where have you been kid?" Spike looked down at her.  
  
"Edward was Trick or Treating!"  
  
They walked further down a dark street to a house that looked like the inhabitants had gone all out this year, there were cobwebs all over the place, and jack-o-lanterns, and a dummy that looked like a corpse sitting in a rocking chair just to scare people. "Spooky…" Edward stared at the house in awe. Spike stood in front of her.   
  
"Look at all that candy." He walked towards the corpse and the large bucket of candy bars next to it.  
  
"Spike, the candy is for Edward, not for you!"  
  
"But I want some too!" Spike made a face at her. "I'm getting hungry again."  
  
//We can be so tragical, whatever  
Dressed up just like ziggy, but he couldn't play guitar//  
  
"But I wonder why no one's out here to give people the candy?" Spike poked the dummy and shrugged because nothing happened. "I know it can't be a live person. It's not even breathing." Without warning, the corpse/dummy grabbed his hand and smiled wickedly. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Spike's scream echoed all over the block.  
  
Jet and Faye burst out laughing, so did Edward and the old man that had dressed like he was dead. "A little jumpy Spike?" Faye said between chuckles.  
  
//Captain Crash and the beauty queen from mars//  
  
"Don't do stuff like that!" Spike shouted at the old man. "I could have had a heart attack!" The old man smiled and dropped candy into Edward's bucket and then handed a bar to Spike.  
  
"For being such a good sport."  
  
Spike glared, then Edward said thank you and they walked, well Faye rolled, further down the street, then they rounded a corner and came to a diner. "Anyone tired of candy?" Jet lead them all in and they ordered some food. After they ate their pizza with everything on it, and after Faye had almost choked on a mushroom, they sat just staring out the window. Jet on a toothpick. "It's been a good night so far."  
  
When he was done with it, Edward picked it up off the table and looked at it. "Hey Faye," Spike looked over at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me borrow your lipgloss." Faye gave him a weird look as he put it on. "What? My lips were dry." Faye just smiled.  
  
"Okay Spike."  
  
//Share a toothpick, trading lipstick  
Watching traffic for days at the diner//  
  
When they left the diner, they started walking back to the Bebop with their bellies full and smiles on their faces. Faye almost fell over when one of her roller-skates hit a small piece of brick that was in the road. Spike caught her yet again though, but by the hand this time. Faye looked up at him, her eyes focusing on his. "Thank you Spike."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
//Holding hands, making big plans//  
  
"Ooh, looky Jet! Spike-Spike and Faye-Faye are holding hands!" Edward laughed and took off making airplane noises again before Spike could catch her. Faye pulled him back, looking at his eyes again.  
  
"Faye, what are you doing?"  
  
//playing Superman, he was wearing eyeliner//  
  
"You've still got eyeliner on." Faye laughed and released his hand and started skating off after Edward. Jet elbowed Spike gently in the ribs.  
  
"I never knew you had it in you Spike. Heh heh."   
  
"It's not like that!!!"  
  
"Oh sure." Jet walked off chuckling.  
  
//Another local legend and his longtime lucky charm//  
  
"Hey Jet, can Edward trick or treat at the same houses we went to before?" Edward looked up at the tall man dressed as Uncle Sam hopefully.  
  
"I don't think so Edward, unless you have a different costume."  
  
"Aww…Edward should have made two."  
  
Spike stared after the rest of them. Faye especially, was he actually starting to like her after all? Faye turned around and skated back to him. "Come on slowpoke. You're holding us up." She grabbed his arm and hurried him along again.   
  
//You and me   
We're invincible together   
We can be so tragical, whatever  
Dressed up just like ziggy but he couldn't play guitar   
Captain Crash and the beauty queen from mars//  
  
When they got back on the Bebop, Faye took off her skates and collapsed on the couch. "ahhh." She pulled out her pack of cigarettes and lit one up. Spike came over to join her after he took the suit off. Faye didn't care if he was just in his boxers and undershirt. Hell, she'd seen Jet naked before and didn't care.   
  
//Their drunk on love as you can get  
getting high on lust and cigarettes//  
  
They sat and watched Big Shots on the TV screen. They did need to collect another bounty after all. "Hey Faye?"  
  
"What is it Spike?"  
  
"Do you want to do something?"  
  
Faye looked over at him. "Sure. Why not."  
  
//Living life with no regrets  
At least they're gonna try to fly//  
  
"Really?" Spike raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, it's not like we have anything else to do, besides collect bounties."  
  
"Since when do you really help to collect bounties?"  
  
//You and me   
We're invincible together   
We can be so tragical, whatever//  
  
"Hey, I help you two with bounties all the time!"  
  
"Barely."   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
//We're Sid and Nancy   
Fred and Ginger   
Clyde and Bonnie   
Liz and Richard//  
  
Spike smiled and stared at her. "What are you-" Faye was cut off when Spike kissed her on the cheek and got up, leaving her on the couch.  
  
//Kurt and Courtney   
Bacall and Bogie   
Joltin' Joe and Ms. Monroe   
Here's captain crash and the beauty queen from mars//  
  
~End~  
  
So how was it? That was my first attempt at a Cowboy Bebop fafic. heh heh. Feedback would be nice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
